Change of Heart
by Wynter Spite
Summary: Aizen Sousuke was not a villain. This was mainly because the Aizen Sousuke I am talking about is from an alternate world. However, when he suddenly found himself in the body of Canon!Aizen, the hogyoku felt the difference and automatically made even more changes in the Arrancar it had already altered. Suddenly, the Espada are lusting less for blood and more for tea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way. I only have my deep admiration and a mini Hershey's bar. I know, I know what you're thinking. "A Hershey's bar? Sweet!"**

* * *

Aizen Sousuke was still in shock.

One moment he had been walking down the hallway and the next, he was in some kind of large throne room. In a split second, his mind noted seven things; one, he was in Hueco Mundo; two, he wore white instead of his traditional black Captain's robes; three, his hair was combed back on his head, with one twisting brown lock allowed to fall in front of his face; four, there was an odd, powerful pressure in his chest, and he felt far too strong for his liking; five, he had no idea what the heck just happened; six, he was sitting on a large chair-some kind of throne? Very egotistical, if you asked him-in the middle of the white room; seven, he had no idea what the heck just happened.

But in that split second, the hogyoku sensed the change, the sudden shift from a malicious, psychopathic megalomaniac with an obsession with perfection to a calm, kind, dependable Captain with the countenance and will of a steady rock and the unshakable strength to be one for his friends and comrades.

The effect was almost instantaneous.

All the Arrancars felt it. Most notably, the Espada.

* * *

Aaroniero Arruruerie (9th) yelped. "What the hell!" The greed and malice that had filled his very soul was suddenly ripped away, leaving him slightly disoriented.

* * *

Szayelaporro Granz (8th) paused, feeling a little confused. The madness that had driven him was now-well, no it wasn't gone. But it was . . . devoid of the black malevolence that had covered his hands like blood, glinted in his eyes behind the frames of his glasses and dripped from his tongue and into his words.

Now he was no longer evil. Just insane.

* * *

Zommari Rureaux (7th) stopped. Considered. And decided that he would really like some tea right then.

He walked off to see if Szayel would like to join him for a cup.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (6th) stopped in the middle of where he was ambling across the white sand. He'd been about to give it a good kick just to try to alleviate a little of his boredom when he'd felt it. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. He suddenly wanted to go find that orange-haired Shinigami and taunt him into a friendly spar. Except that's just what it would be.

Friendly.

"What the hell?" he repeated, voice rising in volume.

* * *

Nnoitra Gilga (5th) looked up in mild curiosity. He absently noted that he should really get rid of that hood thing, as it was slightly irritating him. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

Orihime Inoue looked at in him confusion and a bit of fear. "Feel what?"

Nnoitra mused over it. "Hmm. I think something's changed."

Orihime stared at the abruptly very different Arrancar. She wondered if he had Multiple Personality Disorder or something. That could only account for the way he was acting.

Nnoitra shrugged and looked way, way down at the young girl, for he towered over her. "Do you wanna get some tea?"

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer did not change expression, but he, too, felt the shift. He walked over to a bookshelf and perused the books before pausing on one and sliding it out. He held it carefully and, turning, made his way to the main meeting room where Szayel would invariably be setting out some tea.

* * *

Teir Harribel (3rd) calmly gazed at her friends, Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose. They looked back at her. "Something has changed," Cyan murmured.

Emilou frowned fiercely. "Do you think the others felt it?"

"We should get some tea," Franceska proclaimed. They all agreed.

* * *

She sensed it.

She knew.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (previous 3rd) tipped back her face to look up at the sky. Then she turned and began to determinedly make her way to where she knew the other Arrancar were.

She knew herself now. She knew them. And she would know them again.

* * *

Baraggan Louisenbairn (2nd) hesitated. What had he been doing again? The old man, both in appearance and age, pondered for a moment. Then-

Ah! That's right; he'd been about to go get some tea, hadn't he?

* * *

"Wow! Didja feel that, Starrk? Ya know what that means?" Lilynette Gingerbuck aked gleefully.

Coyote Starrk (1st) opened his eyes and sighed.

"Tea!" she yelled. "And fer that, ya gotta get up!"

"Do I?" he mumbled, placing his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah! C'mon, Starrk!"

"Urgh."

* * *

Yammy Llargo (0) lumbered over to his blind colleague and poked him to make sure he knew he was there.

"Yes, Yammy?" Kaname Tosen asked softly.

"Tea," Yammy explained.

Tosen paused. ". . . I see."

Satisfied, Yammy turned and began his way to the meeting room, Tosen following behind.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru sat in a long-back white chair in the meeting room and observed the Arrancars. Something was very, very wrong here. They were all calmly drinking tea, and none of them were arguing or insulting each other. They were even making small talk, which was just unheard of.

And then the doors opened and Aizen walked in. Everyone turned to look at him.

Aizen hesitated. "Ah . . . hello."

The Arrancars responded with mixed greetings.

Aizen coughed. "I suppose you're wondering about what's happened . . ."

Baraggan thumped his cup against the table. "Go on and get yerself a chair and tell us about it, would ya?"

The brown-haired Captain walked over and smoothly sat down in one of the chair. He kept his back somewhat straight, feeling slightly vulnerable without his glasses. He glanced up when Szayel placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Ah, my thanks."

Szayel nodded and smiled and moved to sit in his own chair, holding his own cup gently in his hands.

"Well . . ." Aizen flashed a smile. "I'll explain now, shall I?"

Nnoitra held up a finger. "Hold on. We're waiting for someone."

"Oh. Alright."

They all sat there and sipped their tea.

Nearer, but still a little ways to go, Nelliel scrambled over a sand dune, once again cursing her small form.

Ooh, she would make Nnoitra pay! And then he'd return her to her previous form. And then she'd make him pay again! she vowed.

Back in the meeting room, Nnoitra paused and wondered why he'd felt a chill just then.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes. The hogyoku made them all crave tea. Because the hogyoku is secretly an addict.**

**What? It was the only thing I could think of to get them all to go to the meeting room at the same time. Besides, I like tea. Especially with half-'n-half.**

**Somehow, I get the feeling that you don't really care. Unless you do, and you're thinking, "Hmm, half-'n-half, eh? Interesting. I must get this to NASA, stat. I'm sure the scientists will find such fascinating and stimulating knowledge invigorating!"**

**Or not.**

**By the way, I added the Espada's numbers because if I hadn't looked it up, and I was the one reading this, I wouldn't have a clue which ones they were. You're welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Bleach, but maybe I actually do and I just forgot about it. What? It happens!**

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've been asked about the Fracciones, the Privaron Espada and the Exequias. Rest assured, they are there, they're just not . . . focused on. *CoughIcompletelyforgotaabouthemcough***

* * *

Szayel dropped the ball he held and kicked it, sending it flying over to one of the other Arrancars.

The Espada were all gathered out on the white sands of Hueco Mundo for a game of . . . well, it wasn't quite soccer. They were just kicking the ball around, no rules.

"Good one, Nnoitra," Orihime cheered on the sidelines alongside a smiling Tesra Lindocruz. Once she'd had things explained to her, she'd taken to their friendship like a bird to flight.

Beside her, Starrk lay on a cover he'd brought to cover the sand. He lay with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head so that he could keep an eye on Lilynette, who'd gotten into the spirit of the game.

The other Fracciones were sitting on a large white cloth that had been spread out on the ground. They'd brought with them a big container of tea, which was greatly appreciated. They chatted amongst themselves, occasionally cheering on their Espada.

Ulquiorra had also stayed out, and he stood with his hands clasped at his back beside Orihime despite her suggestions that he could sit down with her on the bench they'd made from stone. He watched the others with inscrutable green eyes, with perhaps just a touch of warmth visible, along with Harribel, who was nibbling on a sugar cookie which Orihime had brought in a basket, along with some other snacks.

Baraggan had entered the game with enthusiasm, proclaiming that the old man could kick them young'un's buttocks anytime.

Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne had entered the game as well, mostly diving this way and that to get at the ball.

Of the Privaron Espada, only Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and Gantenbainne Mosqueda elected to join in the game, Circucci Sanderwicci having decided to stay out in favor of looking through the basket Orihime took with them, grinning and sitting back when she found a turkey and cheese sandwich.

Beside Szayel (who had hurried away after he'd kicked the ball, because think of the people playing the game, man), Aizen was sipping his tea. Gin was looking on, amused. But then, he always looked amused.

Nelliel, back to her grown form, laughed as she kicked the ball toward Nnoitra, who then kicked it to Aaroniero. Due to the power behind the kick, it flew past the 9nth Espada to Grimmjow, who had already drawn his leg back to give one big boot.

Orihime laughed, clapping her hands as the ball shot past any of the Espada and away.

A little ways away, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Renji were striding across the sand.

Renji was saying, "We need to-gck!" He fell back, clutching at his eye.

The rest of the team stopped to stare at their fallen comrade, the two Shinigami's hands immediately on their swords.

Chad peered down through his brown bangs. ". . . is that a ball?"

"Uhh . . ."

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I want to thank darkmachines for reminding me about the Fracciones, the Privaron Espada and the Exequias. I wouldn't have editted this to add them to it if it hadn't been for you, so, yeah. Thanks.**

**I also want to thank CelestialxXxAngel and Ecci 'Formerly Arrancar 01 for their comments. Ecci, you were right about the potential for parody. I originally put this in Humor/Friendship, but I changed Friendship to Parody, which I am very happy with. Thank you. :)**

**Celestial, I haven't quite got the idea for their reactions to Aizen, but I've already written a part for Ichigo and co and the Arrancar. I plan on posting it very, very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. I do own some dryer sheets, though.**

* * *

Renji groaned as his friends helped him to his feet. "Where did that ball come from?"

"No idea," Ichigo answered, just as perplexed.

"Sorry about that," a voice called. "Sometimes Grimmjow doesn't know his own strength. Either that, or it was totally deliberate."

The three Shinigamis and the three humans, including one Quincy, looked up to see a tall, slim man with pink hair hurry towards them, a pair of white glasses perched on his nose.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, her zanpakutou already unsheathed.

The man circled the ball that lay on the sand until he was facing the way it had come. Then he pulled his leg back and gave it a good kick. It went sailing off into the distance. He watched it go, then, with a smile, he turned to the visitors. "Szayelaporro Granz. And you are?" His gaze turned to Ichigo, whom he peered at through his glasses with golden eyes that hinted at something not quite . . . balanced.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange-haired teen felt slightly uneasy, for a reason he couldn't define. The man seemed harmless. But then, anyone could seem harmless, couldn't they? Well, not Kenpachi. And not Komamura. Or Byakuya. Or Soi Fon. Or . . . um. Well, actually there were quite a few people who didn't seem harmless at all.

The golden eyes lit with recognition. "Ah, yes! We thought you would be coming." Szayel looked inordinately pleased. "For Hime-chan, hm?"

"Where is she?" Ichigo demanded.

"Who are you?" Rukia said at the same time.

Szayel tilted his head. "I already told you."

"No," she growled, pointing her zanpakutou at him. "Which are you?"

"Ah, you mean my rank?" He smiled down at her. "Like I told you, Szayelaporro Granz. Octava Espada."

Immediately, everyone was on guard.

"Szayel!" called a voice. Grimmjow was walking over to them, looking a bit annoyed. "What's up? You're taking a while . . ." His voice trailed off when he noticed the others, specifically Ichigo. "Oh, hey, Kurosaki."

Ichigo sputtered, "What-you-"

"Grimmjow," he reminded him.

"I know who you are!"

Grimmjow looked at him as if HE was the one being unreasonable. "Okay." He turned to Szayel. "Nnoitra noticed that you were taking a while to get back so I came to see why," he explained.

"Ah." The scientist smiled happily. "There was no need for concern, but I'm appreciative all the same." He looked at Ichigo admiringly. "I was just wondering about this one's hair . . ."

"What?" He looked back at him incredulously. "You're one to talk." Ichigo was feeling slightly like pulling said hair out. What was with this Espada? And Grimmjow! Where'd the maniacal laughter and the bloodlust go?

"I know," agreed the Arrancar, inspecting the orange strands. "Is that natural?"

Ichigo nearly choked, making a slightly wild gesture. "Yours is blue!"

"It's a very nice blue," Szayel said loyally.

"It's like water," Grimmjow explained, "it reflects the sky." He tried to keep it in, but when they all stared at him incredulously, he cracked up. Szayel began to laugh as well.

Did Grimmjow just joke? Ichigo wondered if he was going mad. Well, if it wasn't him, it was the rest of the world.

The blue-haired Espada's cackles lowered to chuckles and he wiped his eyes. "Your faces . . ."

Szayel smiled, placing a hand on his friend's back.

"The others are probably wondering what's taking so long," Grimmjow noted, still grinning.

"'Others'?" The Quincy spoke up.

"Yes, the rest of the Espada." Szayel gave a bright smile. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Uh-"

"I'm sure you'll get along quite well. Come, they're not far at all!" Szayel set off without hearing their response, Grimmjow sauntering along beside him with one arm thrown around his narrow shoulders.

The Shinigamis and the humans (including one Quincy) exchanged glances and followed behind the two Espada.

All in all, it could have been worse. But then, they hadn't seen Aizen yet.

* * *

**A/N**

**Aaand, here it is! The promised meeting of what I like to call the Strange Gang and the reArrancarnations.**


End file.
